


When idiots cross

by Ficho



Series: Universe 8 [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Oxenfree (Video Game), Persona 5, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Vocaloid, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Also first time on ao3 Hewwo, Multi, This is just random bullshit, chat fic, please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficho/pseuds/Ficho
Summary: A special person decides to make a chat fic of multiple universes cause why the fuck not?





	1. New phone who this

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time posting something here and i did some fanfics on tumblr but they were cringy. Hope this one have a better fate.  
> Also disclaimer: EVERYONE HERE IS 18 PLUS SO THAT THEY CAN MAKE SEX JOKES LMAO.  
> P.S. This is after the events of p5, i didnt read the mp100 manga, nothing bad happened at oxenfree haha,

_**Ficho created a new group** _

_**Ficho added 8 new people** _

**Ficho** : Hello everyone.

 **Randy** : Wut?

 **Choromatsu** : The hell?

 **Ficho** : Now do not be afraid. Im here to make an experiment.

 **Miku** : Are you gonna eat our brains?

 **Akira** : I do not know you but I dont think they would do that?

 **Ficho** : You can use the pronouns he/him.

 **Mob** : Um... Whats happening?

 **Yumi** : Are you evil?

 **Jonas** : yes, now give us your credit card information!

 **Randy** : ppffttt

 **Twilight** : Okay everyone shut up! Who are you?

 **Ficho** : Like I said, just someone who will do an experiment. A social experiment.

 **Twilight** : What kind of experiment?

 **Ficho** : A chat that will determine if you can live as friends. Thats all. You can ask me anything that you need. I'll put both Yumi and Akira as the administrators. Now, let the experiment begin.

_**Ficho changed Akira to Crime boy** _

_**Ficho changed Choromatsu to frog** _

_**Ficho changed Miku to leek** _

_**Ficho changed Mob to malk** _

_**Ficho changed Twilight to nerd star** _

_**Ficho changed Jonas to edgy** _

_**Ficho changed Randy to bruce lee** _

_**Ficho changed Yumi to Elsa** _

**Ficho** : Farewell.

_**Ficho is offlog** _

**Crime boy** : What just happned?

 **bruce lee** : did you know I was on underwaer to be popular?

 **frog** : This is gonna suck.


	2. A superstar is in our chat!!!

**bruce lee** : is someone online? my friend howard is not ansewring my texts.

**edgy** : who is howard?

**bruce lee** : my best friend! we do a lot of crazy things.

**edgy** : i do not wanna know.

**Elsa** : Are those things legal?

**bruce lee** : uuuuuuhhhhhh???'

**bruce lee** : he said no

**Elsa** : Are you sure you're not evil?

**bruce lee** : course not im the ninja!

**frog** : ninja???

**bruce lee** : IMEANIMNOTHENINJA

**Crime boy** : You broke him

**frog** : oh um... im sorry..

**bruce lee** : haha that was ajoke guys hahahahaha

**leek** : thats too many ha's

**bruce lee** : i wasnt supposed to say it...

**leek** : why?

**Crime boy** : I think we all have secrets here right?

**frog** : should we tell them?

**edgy** : i mean we are doing a social experiment after all.

**bruce lee** : HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**nerd star** : Ok I just logged on and Randy started to send this?!

**bruce lee** : sorry guys um... I slept for a bit.

**malk** : You stuttered.

**bruce lee** : IDIDNT

**Elsa** : And you're doing caps now.

**bruce lee** : ok fine im the ninja happy?

**Crime boy** : Yes, and Im one of the phantom thieves.

**leek** : oh really?!?!

**frog** : you know that you were famous right?

**Crime boy** : Yep!

**frog** : Btw, i never doubted you after that incident.

**Crime boy** : Aww thank you frog boy!

**frog** : are we gonna put nicknames based on our chat names.

**edgy** : call me the dark lord.

**bruce lee** : lmao

**malk** : um... I have psychic powers.

**nerd star** : Really?

**malk** : its not that special...

**nerd star** : I can do magic, so we're kinda similar

**malk** : that sounds cool.

**Elsa** : I guess I could consider myself magic too.

**nerd star** : Assemble magicians!

**nerd star** : I sometimes play DnD

**bruce lee** : nice!

**frog** : call me crazy but before they changed our names, someone was named miku?

**leek** : Yep! Im hatsune miku!

**frog** : Guys... im i dreaming...?

**leek** : No really! im hatsune miku!

**frog** : agsgahghshgasjgasdajsdjasjdjasjgdjkashdasjdh

**edgy** : i think you broke him...

**leek** : oh im sorry!

**frog** : ItS OKay imshs just ajgsudhjwd

**Crime boy** : You broke him.

**edgy** : would you believe me if tell you that i fought entities of an island?

**nerd star** : I believe it.

**edgy** : good

**frog** : i think that statement relieved me.

**bruce lee** : aleluya he isnt dead.

**frog** : wow thanks


	3. Crushing hard with a dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!?? already kudos and hits???  
> Thank you so much!

**bruce lee** : hey akira, you sure are sleek with that outfit.

**Crime boy** : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/b4/8d/b3b48dcbbfc3b704d8d9425ee60bda5b.jpg

**nerd star** : Rarity would agree with you.

**malk** : whos rarity?

**nerd star** : Oh she's one of my friends!

**Elsa** : I see. I have four friends. Yozakura, Shiki, Murakumo, and Minori.

**frog** : i dont have many friends. only this girl totoko. and my annoying brothers.

**leek** : is she your girlfriend?

**frog** : i wish but she always reject us and my brothers.

**edgy** : wait you all have a crush on the same girl?

**frog** : yeah why?

**edgy** : oh nothing.

**bruce lee** : do you have a crush jonas?

**edgy** : no...

**Crime boy** : Alright let's talk about crushes!

**edgy** : no fucking way!

**bruce lee** : way! me first! I love my girlfriend Theresa!

**Elsa** : Is she really your girlfriend?

**bruce lee** : Yes!

**malk** : doesnt that mean she isnt your crush anymore?

**bruce lee** : oh damn youre right!

**Crime boy** : Well I can say without a shame that I love Ryuji Sakamoto!

**edgy** : is he your boyfriend?

**Crime boy** : Sadly no, he is very dense.

**leek** : oof

**Crime boy** : I know.

**bruce lee** : yumi you like someone?

**Elsa** : What? No! I do not have time for romance! There is a lot of evil in this world to be in love!

**frog** : so no one?

**Elsa** : I... didn't say no...

**malk** : its okay yumi. We all respect if youre not interested in romance.

**Elsa** : No I am! But I just don't have a lot of time.

**nerd star** : Aww. Don't worry Yumi.

**edgy** : who do you like twilight?

**nerd star** : I... think im crashing for my friend Sunset.

**bruce lee** : gay

**Crime boy** : Thank you!

**bruce lee** : i wasnt talking to you.

**nerd star** : Oh my god!

**malk** : um... I like this girl tsubomi... although she doesnt seem to notice me.

**Crime boy** : It's okay Mob!

**malk** : at least one of my friends teruki always cheer me up and says how special i am. He is a really good friend!

**edgy** : we found dense 2.0

**malk** : huh? what do you mean?

**leek** : I think he likes you!!!

**malk** : HUH????!!!!! A-ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!

**Crime boy** : It's what I do with Ryuji tbh

**malk** : O-OH!!!!

**bruce lee** : Mob are you having a breakdown?

**malk** : I THINK!!

**edgy** : same kin id

**bruce lee** : pfffftttt

**bruce lee** : and you miku?

**leek** : well im with a lot of my mates but i dont feel romantic attraction to anyone. They feel like friends and family!

**Elsa** : That's very sweet!

**frog** : really? wow... and those videos with...

**leek** : oh! everything is acted. we are doing it for the songs! dont worry!

**frog** : I see...

**nerd star** : I smell crush!

**frog** : No!

_**Crime boy changed frog's name to dumbass in love** _

**dumbass in love** : WHAT THE HELL!!!

**bruce lee** : oh man i just fell from my chair!

**edgy** : lmao

**Crime boy** : jonas you have someone?

**edgy:** i told you i dont have no one

**leek** : are you ace?

**edgy** : i dont think so

**Elsa** : Then are you not sure who will be your soulmate?

**edgy** : eh... its complicated...

**bruce lee** : oof you wanna talk about it?

**edgy** : i guess...

**edgy** : its this guy named ren... but he has a crush on a girl named nona...

**malk** : unrequited love then?

**edgy** : yeah...

**Crime boy** : It's okay Jonas. Sorry for intercepting in your personal life.

**edgy** : its okay. i guess i needed to let this out of my chest.

**leek** : aww so cute.

_**Elsa changed edgy's name to soft** _

**soft** : YUMI WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

**Elsa** : Oh... I thought nicknames were okay?

_**Crime boy changed Elsa's name to cold** _

**cold** : Oh! Is that how it works?

**soft** : oh jeez!


	4. HE DID WHAT?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Lets hope 2019 is better!

**soft** : anyone here doesnt cuerse?

**cold** : I don't.

**soft** : mob?

**malk** : rarely. only when im really angry.

**nerd star** : same

**dumbass in love** : i try not to, but my shitty brothers are annoying.

**malk** : my brother is not annoying.

**dumbass in love** : i know mob. we all have different families.

**Crime boy** : I started cursing after I got my persona.

**bruce lee** : what exactly are personas?

**Crime boy** : Your true self. Your pshyce.

**soft** : so will robbie roten will appear at my side?

**Crime boy** : They need to be from history and mythological tales.

**soft** : he is mythological thank you very much.

**leek** : I sometimes curse when the set tells me to.

**soft** : btw miku, do you ever have to see something stupid?

**leek** : one time len slipped with a banana peel. he tried to be funny cause he likes bananas and his hair is a banana.

**Crime boy** : He sounds like a loser.

**leek** : he is.

**bruce lee** : DAMN!!

**_Crime boy changed leek's name to NO FUCKS GIVEN_ **

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : thats a funny name.

**dumbass in love** : miku did i ever told you that sometimes you're the best?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : SEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**cold** : What?

**nerd star** : Why are you saying world in japanese?

**soft** : i know what she is saying, what she meant and i regret being friends with you.

_**cold changed soft's name to regret** _

**regret** : thanks yumi.

**nerd star** : By the way, why are you giving these nicknames?

**cold** : My friend Shiki is the one who come up with them.

**bruce lee** : she sounds like fun.

**cold** : One time she dared to a rock papers scissors game but we needed to use our boobs.

**bruce lee** : GAFSGAGFDGHSAFDAGSH

**nerd star** : I'm sorry what?!

_**Crime boy changed cold's name to Titty** _

**Titty** : What are you doing?

**Crime boy** : Justice

_**Titty changed Crime boy's name to Evil** _

**Evil** : Fair

**bruce lee** : me and twili are the only one who's name werent changed.

_**Evil changed bruce lee's name to Bystander** _

_**Evil changed nerd star to Bystander's friend** _

**Bystander** : nice

**Bystander's friend:** Why the friend tho?

**Evil** : Because yes.

**dumbass in love** : oh my god.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : wait what about mob?

**Evil:** He didn't do anything wrong.

**malk** : Oh uh... thanks?

**Evil** : See?

_**Titty changed malk's name to Harry Potter** _

**Harry Potter** : Why that?

**Titty:** Shiki says that you're like him.

**Evil** : lmao

 


	5. DATEPOCALYPSE!!

**regret** : i wanna die

**Evil** : Big mood

**Titty** : Please don't do that!

**regret** : its a joke yumi.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : why do you say that tho?

**regret** : Ren asked me on a date.

**Bystander** : WHAT?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

**Bystander's friend** : How did that happen?

**regret** : he just came to me and said "dude lets hang out"

**Harry Potter** : he might just wanted to hang out as friends.

**dumbass in love** : says the one who's friend is pining for you.

**Bystander** : DAMN!!

**Evil** : Do not burn my son!

**Harry Potter** : but youre not my father.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Pfftttt!!!

**Titty** : Well I hope you have a wonderful date.

**regret** : my god i cant beieve this is happening.

**Evil** : ...guys Ryuji just texted me to go hang out with him.

**Bystander's friend** : As friends, right?

**Evil** : ...in the park...

**dumbass in love** : to run?

**Evil** : ...he says he has something important to say...

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : he has a new pair of shoes?

**Bystander** : OHMYGODHEWANTSHISDICKHEWANTSTOBEHISBOYFRIEND!!!

**Evil** : ...thank you Randy.

_**Titty changed Evil's name to dead** _

**dead** : Thanks for describing my feelings Yumi.

**regret** : good luck disaster bi.

**dead** : Actually, I'm a functional Bi.

**regret** : doubt it.

**Bystander's friend** : SHIT SHIT SHIT!

**dumbass in love** : what?

**Bystander's friend** : FUcking sunset asked me on a date! A REAL DATE!

**Bystander** : Oh my god! Theresa asked me on a date!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : isnt she your girlfriend?

**Bystander** : Oh right!

_**dead changed Bystander's name to dumb bitch** _

**dumb bitch** : perfect!

**Titty** : Hey everyone! Um... Yozakura just asked me to spend some time with her...

**dead** : IS THIS DATE O'CLOSK OR WHAT THE HELL?!

**Harry Potter** : um... teru...

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : teru what?

**Harry Potter** : He asked me on a date!

**dumb bitch** : yep its date o'clock!

**dead** : ok everyone see ya!

_**dead is offlog** _

**dumb bitch** : bye!

_**dumb bitch is offlog** _

_**regret is offlog** _

_**Titty is offlog** _

_**Bystander's friend is offlog** _

_**Harry Potter is offlog** _

**dumbass in love** : so... we're alone now...

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : oh yeah!

**dumbass in love** : uh....

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : what is it choro?

**dumbass in love** : you see... if you wanna hang out.... would you? I mean its okay if you dont wanna but...

**NO FUCK GIVEN** : Of course choro!

_**dumbass in love is offlog** _

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Oh!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : I guess he's gone.


	6. Mission acomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some personal things happened and thats why this is a little late. But enjoy!

**dead** : Hey guys! My name is now real!

**regret** : how?

**dead** : RYUJISAKAMOTOISNOWMYFUCKINGBOYFRIEND!!!!

**dumb bitch** : NO FUCKING WAY!!!

**dead** : WAY!!!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : congratulations!

**Harry Potter** : metoo!!!

**dumb bitch** : wait, you are now ryuji's boyfriend too?

**Bystander's friend** : Is that true?

**Harry Potter** : no i mean... its teruki...

**dumbass in love** : NO FUCKING WAY!

**Harry Potter** : He... he is now my boyfriend!

**regret** : wow me too tm

**Titty** : Did Ren asked you?

**regret** : and i stupidly said yes...

**dumb bitch** : i screenshoted that!

**dead** : lmao

**Bystander's friend** : SUNSET IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND TOO!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Yay!

**_dead changed Bystander's friend's name to sun &stars_ **

**sun &stars**: That name sounds cool actually!

**dead** : No problem!

**Titty** : Well... I... also was proposed for a relationship.

**dumbass in love** : spill!

**Titty** : Yozakura... she asked me if I wanted to be a thing.

**regret** : did you say yes?

**Titty** : Well I wanted to...

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : But?

**Titty** : I panicked and start rushing to my room. And that's when I saw everyone's messages about relationships being born.

**dead** : It's okay Yumi. I'm sure Yozakura will understand if you are honest with her.

**Titty** : That's true. I hope we can sort this out.

**regret** : anyway, miku, choro how about you?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : oh, choro wated to ask me and i said yes but I guess he was nervous!

**dumbass in love** : YSGHHASHGDASHGDGH

**Harry Potter** : same

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : choro dont panic! Even tho we are in different universes, of course i wanna know you more and hope we can be somethingb else!

**dumbass in love** : i Sess i ALSi want tO BQ Your boyafeiwnd.

**dead** : he is having a breakdown.

**dumb bitch** : wait i can traduce.

**dumb bitch** : he says "I see. I also want to be your boyfriend"

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Aww choro! But let's know each other before becoming a thing!

**dumbass in love** : Sure!

**regret** : he speaks normal now!

**sun &stars**: nice.


	7. Do yall hear sumn?

**dead** : You wanna hear something crazy?

**Harry Potter** : what is it?

**dead** : Everyone thinks me and futaba are a couple. BITCH SHE IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!

**Titty** : Is she your sister though?

**dead** : Nah, she's the daughter of my guardian. That's why she is like a sister.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Rin also feels like a little sister to me.

**dumb bitch** : You get a little sister! you get a little sister! EVERYONE GETS A LITTLE SISTER!

**Suns & stars**: Fluttershy is the little sister in my group.

**regret** : why?

**Suns & stars**: Because she is shy. Her name says it.

**regret** : oh

**dumb bitch** : now who is the dumb bitch?

**dumbass in love** : lmao

**dead** : You wanna know what people thought when i was with the people i know?

**Harry Potter** : if you want to

**dumbass in love** : spill!

**dead** : Ok so when I was with Ryuji, everyone thought we were just friends. And that's it.

**regret** : bold of them to assume you were straight.

**dead** : Surprisingly, Ryuji told me he is bi, with a more inclination to girls.

**Titty** : I see

**dead** : At first I had a crush on Ann when I saw her the first time, but then Ryuji came and it was so fast!

**dumb bitch** : lol

**dead** : Then Makoto came and nothing. She is just a friend. And when people say "OMG THE STUDENT COUNSIL AND THE DELINQUENT ARE DATING!" I wanted to fucking snap at them. HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS!

**Suns & stars**: She has a girlfiend?

**dead** : Yeah. Haru. She is literraly the perfect cinamon roll.

**dumbass in love** : That tittle is for jyushimatsu... most of the time...

**dead** : There's this doctor who i wouldn't date but wow I wanna be stepped by her. And then there is this gun daddy who I also wanna be stepped.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN:**  are you into mature people?

**dead:** yea boi!

**dead:** Although I wouldn't date this journalist who is always drunk. And people thought I was dating my teacher!

**regret:** THEYWAHT!!!????

_**Titty changed dead's name to Teacher's pet** _

**Teacher's pet** : YUMI NO!!!

**Titty** : That was Shiki!

**Harry Potter** : Did you date her tho?

**Teacher's pet** : NO I DIDNT!!! SHE WAS MY TEACHER!!!

**Suns & stars**: What did you say to your classmates?

**Teacher's pet** : I go to my friends and literraly tell them do yall hear sumn?

**Harry Potter** : No.

**Suns & stars**: Nope.

**dumbass in love** : Hell no

**dumb bitch** : Im hellen keller in this bitch.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN:** Ion hear shit

**Titty:** Something was said...?

**regret** : Yall hear that?

**Ficho** : Somebody said sumn...?

**regret** : JESUS CHRIST WHERE DID YOU APPERED?!?!?!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : hi Ficho!

**Ficho** : Hello everyone. I see that you are getting along well.

**regret** : we were talking about how Akira is a chick magnet.

**Teacher's pet** : Its a curse tbh.

**Ficho** : Well, since you are now friends, I decided to do something special.

**Suns & stars**: What is it?

**Ficho** : I'm gonna invite all your friends and partners in the chat.

**dumbass in love** : Bye!

**regret** : this is really gonna suck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know what i feel about the love interests in p5


	8. I dont know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare me on making characters not being ooc.

_**Ficho added a lot of people** _

**Futaba** : hewwo?!?!

**Osomatsu** : ooooh a girl!

**Makoto** : She's a child creep!

**Futaba** : Im almost 18!

**Ritsu** : Im already 18

**Futaba** : Besties!

**Ritsu** : No

**Howard** : wow you sound no fun.

**Ritsu** : and you are...?

**Howard** : There's my name you idiot.

**Harry Potter** : It's okay ritsu. they are no threat.

**Ritsu** : Nii san!? What are you doing here!?

**Rin** : He is kidnapped! Bring me money!

**Len** : Rin shut up!

**Luka** : Banana shut up

**Pinkie pie** : Is he a banana?!

**Len** : Im not a banana!

**Suns & stars**: Guys calm down!

**Ann** : I like your nickname.

**Todomatsu** : Any of you guys are a sugar daddy?

**Reigen** : How old are you? Because im worried for the guy named todomatsu

**Jyushimatsu** : You can call him totty!

**Alex** : Ok what the hell is this bullcrap!?

**Teacher's pet** : EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Ryuji** : You go boyfriend!

**Teacher's pet** : Thank you Ryuji!

**Ficho** : Well... I guess some of you introduced to the others.

**Yozakura** : That wasnt much of an introduction.

**Ficho** : First of all, thank you for accepting the invitation.

**Nona** : It said if we dont, our credit card will be stolen.

**Ficho** : Sorry about that. That was just to get your attention.

**Rarity** : I do care about my credit card thank you ver much.

**Clarissa** : Same.

**Ficho** : As you can see, 8 people of different universes were socializing with each other to see if different universes can be on peace. And that was a success.

**Titty** : So now what?

**Ficho** : Now the next step is all of your closest people will socialize together with you.

**Theresa** : Wait! Shouldnt a group chat have like a limited people count?

**Ficho** : This one is...kinda special.

**Ficho** : Anyways, see you soon!

_**Ficho is logoff** _

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Welcome everyone!

**Yusuke** : Who is that?

**dumbass in love** : That's miku

**Kaito** : HGSHSVHGasgh

**Meiko** : Why that?

**regret** : cause he roast the banana!

**Rin** : Oh fuck im fucking cackling

**Len** : Very funny, orange.

**Ichimatsu** : ...was that suppose to be funny?

**Len** : Its because she likes oranges!

**Murakumo** : Your attempts were a failure.

**Rainbow dash** : I dont know who you are, but you just named yourself the loser.

**Osomatsu** : But that's karamatsu's title!

**Sunset** : I just saw that some names ends with matsu.

**dumbass in love** : That's because they are my brothers.

**Totoko** : Ew! all of you are here.

**Fluttershy** : Um... thats not very nice to say.

**Osomatsu** : Oh dont worry! That's how she says she love us!

**Ren** : Doubtful.

**Haru** : Anyway, nice to meet all of you!

**Teru** : The pleasure is all mine.

**Minori** : Hope we can be friends to eat all the pancakes!

**Teacher's pet** : Um... Minori... do not mention that word again...

**Minori** : Um... which one?

**Futaba** : The word with p.

**Yoazkura** : Do you guys have some kind of trigger to that word?

**Ryuji** : Ye

**Minori** : Oh! Sorry!

**Makoto** : It's okay. We just need to get used to it.

**Michael** : Yozakura has some mom instincts.

**Shiki** : SHE IS THE MOM!

**Ren** : I WANNA BE THE UNCLE!

**Rin** : I WANNA BE THE ODD COUSIN!

**Ritsu** : I wanna die.

**Ichimatsu** : Same kin id

**Karamatsu** : Anyways! I hope you're ready for me KARAMATSU GIRLS!

**Todomatsu** : I dont know her.

**Howard** : DAMN!

**Applejack** : So...is this how the brothers treat each other?

**dumbass in love** : in a daily basis? Yes

**Michael** : Well lets just hope we all get along in here.

**Futaba** : For harambe.

**Teacher's pet** : Futaba that meme is dead

**Kaito** : DO NOT SPEAK BADLY OF HARAMBE EVER AGAIN!!!

**regret** : Yep this is going well.


	9. Sure Jan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hi. Sorry for the long wait. A lot of things were happening and didnt have time nor motivation to write. But back to your usual program.

**Rin** : nya

**Todomatsu** : ew a furry

**Alex** : Furry lives matter

**Howard** : Ew two furries

**Ritsu** : Would you stop talking about furries!?

**Osomatsu** : Hey why dont we have nickname but choromatsu and his lame friends do?

**regret** : call me lame once again and i will eat your toes.

**Todomatsu** : ew vore

**Applejack** : Todomatsu shut up please.

**Osomatsu** : Back to my question.

**Titty** : I actually think me and Akira should do that.

**Teacher's pet** : But what if I don't want to?

**Yozakura** : Please Akira, try to be more active.

**Teacher's pet** : But MOOOOOOOOOOM!

**Yozakura** : Why are you still calling me mom?!

**Teruki** : Did you just hear yourself or not?

**Ryuji** : please aki for me?

_**Teacher's pet changed Ryuji's name to The sun** _

**The sun** : Thank you!

**Futaba** : Why is he the only one who has a nickname besides from your other friends akira!?

**Teacher's pet** : Cause he is a good boy.

**Reigen** : Mob is also a good boy.

**Ritsu** : Word

**Jyushi** : I AM A GOOD BOY!!

**Ichimatsu** : ...sometimes...

**Clarissa** : My boyfriend is a good boy.

**Michael** : Babe its okay...

**Meiko** : Kaito is a good boy when he gets pissy.

**Kaito** : Why?

**Len** : WAIT WHY ARENT I A GOOD BOY?!

**Rin** : Shut up banana.

**Len** : AGAIN WITH THHE BANANA!!???!?!?

**Theresa** : Randy is a good boy.

**dumb bitch** : aww theresa!

**Minori** : I am a good girl!

**Shiki** : Minori we're talking about good boys, but also valid.

**Osomatsu** : Im also a good boy!

**dumbass in love** : Sure Jan

**Harry Potter** : Who is Jan?

**Osomatsu** : Me!

_**Teacher's pet changed Osomatsu's name to Sure Jan** _

**Sure Jan** : Yes!

**dumbass in love** : Now can you shut up about the nicknames?

**Teacher's pet** : Wait!

_**Teacher's pet changed Futaba's name to Splatoon** _

**Splatoon** : Wow how original

**Teacher's pet** : It was that or Tsundere for yusuke.

**Splatoon** : Splatoon it is!

**Ann** : PPffttt!!!

**Karamatsu** : One for me burazzas?

_**Titty changed Karamatsu's name to Elvis** _

**Rarity** : Well he has Elvis vibes.

**Ichimatsu** : You should have named him shittymatsu

**Fluttershy** : That's not nice!

**Nona** : Why are you guys so mean to Karamatsu?

**Elvis** : Its okay my karamatsu girls! I am just a man who have different tastes. But I assure you! I will be the greatest man you ever met!

**Totoko** : Do we need to explain more?

**Nona** : Nevermind then.

**Reigen** : Hey since there is a lot of you here, what do you think of Fortnite?

**Ren** : Huh?

_**Teacher's pet changed Reigen's name to How you doing fellow kids?** _

**How you doing fellow kids?** : WHAT?!?!?!

**Luka** : That's what happens when you trying to talk old man.

**How you doing fellow kids?** : IM LIKE 35!!!

**Todomatsu** : Still old.

**regret** : How old are you totty?

**Todomatsu** : Much younger than you grandpa!

**dumbass in love** : Todoatsu stop being a btrat!!!!

**Todomatsu** : All of you are grandpas!

**Rainbow dash** : Petition to ban todomatsu.

**Ficho** : If some of you think that a person is being annoying, just mute them for some time.

**Teacher's pet** : Okay!

**Todomatsu** : no wait!

_**Todomatsu is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Pinkie pie** : lol!

**dumb bitch** : the evil is defeated!


	10. A promo chapter cause fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is kinda a promo for one of the apps i really love. Shameful i know. (also little rant about episode). Also also school starts tomorrow so releases might not be frequent.

**Splatoon** : Hey hoes!

 **Todomatsu** : How did you know my striptease name?!

 **Luka** : Wait you do striptease?

 **Todomatsu** : Sometimes a guy needs to do money.

 **Shiki** : thot life matters

 **Theresa** : oh my god

 **Teacher's pet** : What is it futaba?

 **Splatoon** : I just finished it lives beneath and i need some emotional support!

 **dumbass in love** : it lives beneath?

 **Teacher's pet** : It's one of her graphic stories on that app called choices.

 **regret** : What the hell is choices?

 **Splatoon** : IM GLAD YOU'RE ASKING!!!

 **Teacher's pet** : Look at what you did

 **Suns & stars**: Oh oh

 **Splatoon** : Choices is an interactive app that lets you experience a lot of stories. You can be a college girl, two fantasy warriors, two officers and other protagonists!

 **Howard** : Wait I heard about this apps and they're bad!

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : How so?

 **Howard** : Oh you know... BAD BOYS AND PREGNANCY!!!

 **Splatoon** : No you idiot! That's episode! And tbh, it was kinda of a mistake of the devs to let anyone put original stories there. I mean there are some good stories but that's like digging in an endless pit.

 **Michael** : So its bad?

 **Pinkie pie** : I once played it... I needed therapy for 2 weeks.

 **Ritsu** : Anyway back to choices...?

 **Splatoon** : Oh right! This one is more diversed on lgbt and poc. The mayority are really good!

 **Titty** : The mayority?

 **Teachers's pet** : The unholy trinity.

 **dumb bitch:** which are...?

 **The sun** : Rules of engagement

 **Makoto** : Home for the holidays

 **Ann** : And the recent tragedy...

 **Haru** : Ride or die. A bad boy romance.

 **Alex** : PPftfttftfygdg what?!?!?!

 **Yusuke** : That one has less aesthetic on story and more on the bad boy. Emphazing on his muscles.

 **Sunset** : My lesbian ass is not gonna touch that.

 **Elvis** : But I am a bad boy!

 **Ichimatsu** : Yep not gonna play it.

 **Splatoon** : Honestly, i just play it for the diamonds.

 **Jyushimatsu** : Diamonds!!!!????

 **Splatoon** : The capitalism of choices.

 **How you doing fellow kids?** : Wait you need to pay!?

 **Splatoon** : Only if you want the best options of some books.

 **Todomatsu:** Catch me on walmart buying gift cards.

 **Rarity** : But what is it so good about it?

 **Teacher's pet** : The love interests.

 **Clarissa** : ?

 **The sun** : Dude, the LI are like...the perfect people you always wanted. And some stories let you be a male mc so you can be gay.

 **regret** : my city now

 **Ren** : lmao

 **Makoto** : However, sometimes pb does some oopsies.

 **Sure Jan** : Pb?

 **Haru** : Pixelberry. The name of the company.

 **Harry Potter** : What do you mean by oopsies?

 **Splatoon** : Eeeeehhhhhh..... some things that happened and pissed a lot of fans. But overall the game is good.

 **dumbass in love** : So...which one is the best?

 **The sun** : FUCKIN IT LIVES MAN!!!!

 **Makoto** : Word. That anthology is very good but requires a lot of diamonds.

 **Teru** : Bye money it was nice meeting you.

 **Sure Jan** : lol

 **Nona** : Best LI?

 **Teacher's pet** : Prince Liam

 **The sun** : Stacy Green

 **Ann** : Kaitlyn Liao

 **Yusuke** : Hayden Young

 **Makoto** : Kamilah Sayeed

 **Splatoon** : Sloane Washington

 **Haru** : Mr. Sinclaire!

 **dumb bitch** : Wow! I might give it a chance.

 **Splatoon** : Hell ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...playchoices...its on the app store and google play... please i need more people to talk about it!


	11. Hewwo mister obama

**Ann** : Hewwo miwster obama

_**Ann is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Sure Jan** : Miwster obama dont be mwean!

_**Sure Jan is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Elvis** : Why are you guys talking like that?

 **Titty** : Maybe because they want to talk cute?

 **Teacher's pet** : No they're demons that's why!

 **Titty** : I also talk cute...

_**Titty is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Yozakura** : GET MY GIRLFRIEND OUT OF THERE!!!

 **regret** : she deserves it.

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Pweasw mr obama ill do anything.

 **Teacher's pet** : Anything?

 **dumbass in love** : MIKU DO NOT ANSWER IT!!!

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : Anything!

 **Teacher's pet** : https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/024/221/upload.png

_**NO FUCKS GIVEN is in jail for 1 hour** _

**dumbass in love** : Meet me in the back of the deli's at 10:00 pm

 **Rarity** : OMG this drama!

 _ **How you doing fellow kids?**_ : kids fighting is something i see in a daily basis.

 **Teru** : haha thats me

 **dumb bitch:** mwister obama is mwean.

_**dumb bitch is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Jyushimatsu** : EVERYONE IS DYING!!!

 **The sun** : Hey babe... you wouldnt put me in jail would you?

 **Teacher's pet** : Of course not cutie!

 **The sun** : Thwank you!

_**The sun is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Teacher's pet** : We break up Ryuji!!!

 **Rin** : Press F to pay respects.

 **Alex** : F

 **Michael** : F

 **Clarissa** : F

 **Meiko** : F

 **Pinkie pie** : Fw!

_**Pinkie pie is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Kaito** : fhjfffhjgfgsgfs

 **Harry Potter** : Akira stop this madness!!

 **Teacher's pet** : STOP TALKING WEEABO THEN!!!

 **Nona** : Ok... lets talk about something else...

 **Ichimatsu** : ...a cat just came by.

_**Ichimatsu is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Shiki** : WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?!

 **Teacher's pet** : Cats are the definition of that language.

 **Todomatsu** : UWU

_**Todomatsu is in jail for 2 hours** _

**Ritsu** : Wait why 2 hours?

 **Applejack** : I think it's because of being in the jail for more than 1 time.

 **Fluttershy** : Akira stop being mean. Animals do not have the blame!

_**Fluttershy is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Rainbow dash** : YOU MOTHERFUCKER GONNA PAY THAT BITCH!!!

 **Splatoon** : The apocalypsis is here people!!

 **Luka** : Alright everyone just dont talk cute okay?

 **Theresa** : Swure!

_**Theresa is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Ren** : Gwoddamwit!

_**Ren is in jail for 1 hour** _

**dumbass in love** : MAYDAY MAYDAY AKIRA IS CRAZY!!!

_**Teacher's pet is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Teru** : huh?

 **Ficho** : I swear this guy is gonna hear me.

 **Makoto** : Thank you so much Ficho. Akira was pretty crazy.

 **Ficho** : No worries. Now talk peacefully.

 **Minori** : Hewwo!

 **Clarissa** : sigh


	12. He is a bottom bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... a lot of sexual themes in this chapter.

**Todomatsu** : Hey is someone here wanna be my sugar daddy?

 **Kaito** : Again with that?

 **regret** : no one is rich here totty.

 **Todomatsu** : Well excuse me for wanting sex and money!

 **Meiko** : what a mood.

 **Sure Jan** : Alright now lets talk about sex!

 **Sun & stars**: Not in front of mob!

 **Harry Potter** : Guys i'm older than 18

 **dumbass in love** : You're still innocent!

 **Teru** : We actually fucked once.

 **Ann** : WHAT!?!?!?

 **Ritsu** : NII SAN WHEN WAS THAT?!?!?!

 **Harry Potte** r: Um... 2 weeks ago.

 **Jyushimatsu** : NOW WE CAN TALK ABOUT SEX!!!

 **dumb bitch** : how was it mob?

 **Harry Potter** : It felt...weird... but i got used to it.

 **Elvis** : Who was top?

 **Splatoon** : hafsasfghgas

 **Harry Potter** : I was.

 **Sunset** : WHAT?!

 **Harry Potter** : He said and i quote: "I want to feel your dick in me"

 **Rin:** BYE!

 **Ren** : Teru you're such a bottom bitch

 **Teru** : Thats not true! im versatil!

 **Sure Jan** : <

 **Howard** : Wow. Good job oso.

 **Sure Jan** : Thanks. years of practice

 **Ren** : well jonas and i hadnt sex yet. But i would love to be fucked.

 **regret** : Hey can we not have this conversation right now?

 **Alex** : His kink is butts.

 **Shiki** : SAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEE!!!!

 **Titty** : Shiki!

 **Murakomo** : Well you also touch yourself when you're in your room Yumi.

 **Titty** : THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : lol

 **Ryuji** : Well teru i guess i can say, without a doubt, that im versatil.

 **Teacher's pet** : As his boyfriend, that is correct.

 **Yusuke** : Well, do you wanna know my tastes?

 **Splatoon** : Nobody asked you inari!

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : hey choro, what do you like in sex?

 **dumbass in love** : huh???

 **Todomatsu** : You're in for it choro!

 **dumbass in love** : ummmmmmm??????

 **Rarity** : He just stopped talking?

 **Ichimatsu** : Yeah...

 **Sunset** : Well we havent been thinkg about it lately, but i will only do it if you are comfort Twilight.

 **Suns & stars**: Aww thanks!

 **dumb bitch** : Hey theresa what do you like?

 **Theresa** : Like what?

 **dumb bitch** : Uh....well...

 **Theresa** : haha im just joking. I like soft sex.

 **dumb bitch** : Thats nice.

 **Haru** : More soft porn!

 **NO FUCKS GIVEN** : I actually do like soft porn!

 **dumbass in love** : Oh! Um... i also like soft porn!

 **Sure Jan** : That's not true!

 **dumbass in love** : Shut up osomatsu nii san!

 **How you doing fellow kids?** : Damn the children do like sex!

 **Splatoon** : Not me! Im what the kids call ace!

 **Reigen** : But how do you know about sex?

 **Splatoon** : Internet.

 **Luka** : Understandable.


	13. Ya'll mind if i scream?

**No fucks given:** hey guys im bored! Lets tell some stories!

 **Ichimatsu** : Once upon a time we all die. The end.

 **Elvis** : Beautiful my buraza!

 **Michael** : You wanna hear the story alex tried to be michael jackson?

 **Alex** : No!

 **Howard** : OOhhh lets hear!

 **Michael** : Ok so Clarissa and I where coming back from a date and then when I opened the door, alex was wearing the thriller outfit and she maked the scream and when she turns to us, she leaves with a moonwalk.

 **Pinkie pie** : Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Ritsu** : thats funny...

 **Alex** : Ugh! Then can i tell about the bathroom story?

 **Michael** : do it and you will cath these hands!

 **Clarissa** : Michael, she has the right. I wanna hear it too.

 **Michael** : Babe no!

 **dumb bitch** : Spill!

 **Alex** : Alright so I woke up and then i headed to the bathroom and then i hear someone singing california girls from katy perry.

 **Minori** : And then what?

 **Alex** : And when I opened the door, i saw michael with his tooth brush on hand and only wearing a towel and singing california girls!

 **Splatoon** : Ryuji does the same too!

 **The sun** : FUTABA!!!

 **Murakomo** : You guys seems like you could be bros.

 **The sun** : Just because we sing the same song on the bathroom doesnt make us bros!

 **Michael** : Are you saying u dont like me :(

 **The sun** : Dude no! You're cool!

 **Michael** : :)

 **Sure Jan** : One time i saw choromatsu fapping.

 **regret** : ...

 **Nona** : uh...

 **Kaito** : Ya'll mind if i scream?

 **Applejack** : by all means.

_**Kaito send an audio** _

**dumb bitch** : Big mood.

 **Teacher's pet** : One time Morgana tried to attack me but i dodged him and he ended on the trash can... where he should be.

 **Makoto** : Akira!

 **Ann** : Lmao that was hilarous.

 **Teacher's pet** : Hello! morgana just scratch me.

 **Haru** : Are you ok?

 **Teacher's pet** : Yeah. It's just Morgana being petty.

 **Jyushimatsu** : GUYS I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE MY BROTHERS!

 **Rin** : That's so sweet!

 **Ichimatsu** : I hate Karamatsu

 **Fluttershy** : Well... we all have a person who we dont get along.

 **Rarity** : Do you tolerate him tho?

 **Ichimatsu** : no

 **Elvis** : But buraza, i love you!

 **Teru** : Ew incest.

 **dumbass in love** : DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

 **Elvis** : But yes, i want my brother to apreciate me more!

 **Sunset** : We can work on your relationship.

 **Ichimatsu** : I mean... if you want to but dont expect results.

 **Harry Potter** : One time master got called thicc on street.

 **How you doing fellow kids?** : MOB NO DONT SAY IT!

 **Titty:** Is he though?

 **Ritsu** : No

 **Teru** : I mean... maybe?

 **Howard** : Hey Reigen! Give us an ass pic!

 **How you doing fellow kids?** : But you're all childs!

 **Shiki:** Ass pics!

 **How you doing fellow kids?:** Ok but dont regret it!

_**How you doing fellow kids? sent a picture** _

**Len** : That's.... barely an ass.

 **Kaito** : YA'LL MIND IF I SCREAM!?!?!?!

 **Meiko** : I dont know guys. I can see the thiccness.

 **Sure Jan** : Yeah i mean damn!

 **Fluttershy** : I dont see anything.

 **Splatoon** : That looks like pants without a butt.

 **Luka** : And now the chaos has iniciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reigen is thicc i dont make the rules.


	14. Dummy thicc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT REIGEN'S NICKNAME SOMEBODY PLEASE SLAP ME.

_**Teacher's pet changed**_   _ **How you doing fellow kids?  name to Dummy thicc**_

**Dummy thicc:** WHAT THE HELL???

**Teacher's pet** : It's what she deserves.

**Splatoon** : HELL YEAH!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : you kinda deserve that.

**Len** : Guys he is not thicc!

**Sure Jan** : Sorry we dont hear lies.

**Elvis** : You can join me karamatsu boy! Your ass is the perfect fit for a handsome man like you!

**Dummy thicc** : I have a boyfriend!

**Teru** : Who likes his ass.

**Rin** : hjsafjasjdasdggajsdgajs

**Harry Potter** : Master its okay. Being thicc is not bad.

**Sun & stars**: Mob he is not thicc.

**Shiki:** He is! I can idenify a big booty.

**Minori** : Big booty!

**Jyushimatsu** : BIG BOOTY!

**regret** : im gonna fall from a building if you keep talking about reigen's non existant ass

**Ren** : BUT JONAS REIGEN IS THICC!

**Alex:** Haha no!

**Ficho** : Whoever talks about reigen's ass is banned from this chat.

**dumb bitch** : alright we'll stop

**Ficho** : Good

**Dummy thicc** : Good... can i have my nickname changed?

**Teacher's pet:** Nope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Im getting out of ideas xd


	15. two ways of thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its miku day! also angst :)

" _RANDY STOP!"_

_"I CAN'T!! I LOVE THIS POWER!"_

_"Randy, stop this shit now!"_

_"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! I'll be the most powerful being on the entire universe... AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"_

_Randy uses the sorcerer's ball to make Howard shut up for once in his life._

_Chaos...destruction... it felt good. It made Randy felt superior._

_And then..._

* * *

 

Randy woke up and felt sweatdrops all over his body. He checked his phone. 2:00 Am. Huh... he was having those dreams again... it did'nt came for so long. And somehow it reappears.

"Fuck..." he took some deep breaths and started going to the chat.

"Please let there be someone..."

* * *

**dumb bitch** : ...hello?

**The Sun** : yo whats up?

**dumb bitch** : Thank god you're awake.

**The sun** : What's wrong dude?

**Elvis** : What is the matter karamatsu boy?

**Howard** : I swear if you wanna post memes do it when everyone's awake!

**dumb bitch** : Howard... it happened again...

**Howard** : Wait the chili flatulence?

**Len** : What?

**Howard** : You don't wanna know that banana.

**Len** : I shouldn't be surprised of the nickname.

**dumb bitch** : OK CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK?!?!

**The Sun** : wow dude what's wrong?

**dumb bitch** : my fucking nightmare thats what!

**Howard** : You mean...

**dumb bitch** : Yes howard... that dream.

**Howard:** You ok?

**dumb bitch** : no...

**Theresa** : ok i read the messages and are you ok Randy? Do you want me to go to your house?

**dumb bitch** : ...please?

**Theresa** : I'm coming.

**Teacher's pet:** Ok randy, if you wanna tell us in the morning we can wait.

**dumb bitch** : ...sure...

* * *

 

When randy woke up, he found himself on his bed with Theresa on his arm. He woudn't even know what he would do if it wasn't for her. God bless her soul. A few seconds later, Thersea opened her eyes and saw Randy. He gave him a weak smile and she just caress his cheek. "It's okay Randy... I'm here.".

Randy was quiet and didn't know what to say. How did she even thought of going to the middle of the night to just comfort him? He should be the one who protects her. He was the ninja... he felt weak. "Theresa... I'm sorry you had to come over here..."

"Randy, I'm your girlfriend and I have the right to worry."

"I know... it's just that... I feel weak that you have to see me like this..."

"Randy... you musn't feel shame because of this."

Randy looked at her determinant eyes and he began sobbing.

"Thank you... for accepting a total loser like me..."

"I'll always be there for you Randy."

Theresa embraced Randy in a hug and he gave one back. After a minute, they looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go to the chat and talk with everyone okay?"

Randy nodded and started getting their phones and open the chat.

* * *

**dumb bitch** : Hey everyone.

**Sunset** : Randy are you okay???

**Alex** : We've got worried after we read the messages!

**dumb bitch** : im fine. theresa is with me now.

**Howard** : is he okay fowler?

**Theresa** : yep. we had a little chat and he's fine.

**Kaito** : So... not to be intrusive.. but what was that nighmare?

**dumb bitch** : ok... when i was battling an evil version of one of my classmates, i grab the sorcerers ball (a powerful orb that was part of an ancient enemy) and i felt some magic go through my veins. And all of a sudden... I was feeling not myself... I was losing me... but thank god Howard was there. Ever since I did that, i had nightmares where i was corrupted and everything went to hell... So its kind of a scar there...

**Jyushimatsu** : BUT YOU'RE HERE SAFE AND SOUND!!!

**Harry Potter** : It was risky but you did everything to save people.

**dumbass in love** : And don't worry, we are your friends and we will always have your back.

**dumb bitch** : Thank you...

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : well now that's done, do you know what day is today?

**dummy thicc** : Saturday?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : It's miku day, aka my day!

**Ann** : huh?

**Suns & stars**: so appereantly 39 also means miku and thank you in japanese.

**Todomatsu** : Oh wow! Congratulations!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : sankyuu!

**Minori** : Aww thats sweet!

**Nona** : Happy 39 day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if it wasnt accurate. I havent seen randy cunningham since... it ended (???)


	16. We're famous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know its mainly a chat fic but i will try something different to practice my writing. There will still be chat format dont worry!

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : hey guys! Im having a concert!

**Elvis** : Did you heard your gf choromatsu nii san?

**dumbass in love** : yes karamatsu and its read you idiot.

**Pinkie pie** : Oooh! Congratulations!

**Nona** : That sounds so fun.

**Rin** : We can invite them!

**regret** : um... rin... there's a problem.

**Teacher's pet** : We can't because everyone is from different universes.

**Theresa** : Bummer.

**Harry Potter** : Well regardless have fun and good luck.

**Ficho** : Actually... you can go.

**Titty** : What do you mean?

**Ficho** : I can make portals for all of you.

**Jyushimatsu** : YOU CAN!!???

**Ficho** : Of course! Just let me do some details and you will go to miku's world

**Michael** : How is your world?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : i guess the same? I mean we all are from this century right?

**Rarity** : Well we wouldnt be talking with smartphones right?

**dumbass in love** : Wait that means... I'll meet you?

**Totoko** : Choromatsu you better control yourself and not cry like a little girl.

**Yozakura** : Oh my god! I forgot that we all gonna see us in person for the first time!

**Todomatsu** : The most cute guy will be my next sugar daddy.

**Dummy thicc** : Again with that?!

**Ficho** : Alright everything's ready!

**Splatoon** : Wow! That really went fast!

**Sunset:** So we just go to those portals?

**Ficho** : Yes!

**Ritsu** : Is it going to be motion sick?

**Ficho** : Just go inside the portal and you will be where miku and the others are.

**dumb bitch** : That sound simple.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : I'll see you in a few seconds!

* * *

 

When choromatsu saw the portals, emotions whirled in his stomach. He was gonna meet his girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend? Maybe he should ask he about that. But most importantly, he was gonna meet the people that a random stranger told to talk to. Don't get him wrong, he was amused by all the different personalities he met. The problem was if they ever gonna accept him, because he remembered that no one shared a face pic (reigen's non existant ass doesn't count). What if they start to say he looked ugly? What if they said they didn't expect him to be this scrawny? What if-?

"Choromatsu, you ok?"

Chormatsu turned his head to osomatsu, wearing a face of concern. He forced a smile and said: "Oh yeah! I'm good!"

Osomatsu frowned and looked directly to his brother.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"...Maybe..."

Ichimatsu walked at choromatsu's side. he still held that pessimistic face but what he said might have surprised him.

"I'm sure they will accept us. Even a trash like me."

The third brother knew that they were the most annoying people he had ever met. And he admitted that he also did some stupid thing too, with or without them. But he was sure that whatever happened in that world, he would be glad that he met these people in first person.

"Thank you..."

"Alright you shitty neets! We need to go!" shouted Totoko to the others. Everyone gathered at the portal and entered one by one. When it was just Osomatsu and Choromatsu the remaining ones, Osomatsu looked at Osomatsu with a sheppishly smile. "You're gonna make a good impression. All of us." And then he entered the portal.

He was right. Everyone will make good impressions.

* * *

 

Miku saw how the portals opened up and all of her dearest new friends came out. Finally. All those people she met on her phone were finally here. Some looked really cute and stylish. Others looked serious and extraordinaries. But she wanted to see where was Choromatsu. When she turned her head, she saw a lot of people that were the same person. One of these most be choromatsu. The problem was that they never shared photos before.

The blue guy aproached and said: "My lady, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's me Choromatsu."

Miku was astonished. Choromatsu didn't talk like that! Still, she laughed at the comment.

"That's sweet, but I know you're not Choromatsu."

The blue guy was ashamed and retired. A girl with pigtails approached and said: "If you wanna see Choromatsu, it's the green hoodie guy."

"Thank you!"

"But remember that he has to praise me because he is in my fan club!"

Wow. Was she an idol too? Well she could ask later. Right now, she aproached Choromatsu and waved.

"Hi Choromatsu. It's me! Hastune Miku!

Choromatsu was with his mouth open. A few seconds pass and he hugged Miku. She wasn't expecting that, but nevertheless, she hugged him back.

"I'm... glad to meet you." He said. Was he... sobbing? When Miku looked at him, small tears were on his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's... complicated. I... don't look like a cute guy." he said in a low voice.

Miku laughed. "Choromatsu, I think you look cute!"

His eyes widen and stammered. "A-are you serious?"

She nodded. The next thing that happened was out of what Miku believed. Choromatsu kissed her on the cheek and then caress it. "Thank you!"

She laughed and hugged him. When they finished, Choromatsu introduced his brothers and Totoko. Then she met her other new friends and introduced her companions. Her family.

Akira raised his hand and said: "So... what should we do now?"

"We're gonna do what famous people do..." said Rarity.

"LIVE THE LIFE!" shouted Ann

Everyone cheered and they started their adventure of knowing each other and preparing for the concert.

This would be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay friendship!


	17. Like family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh! im sorry. I was getting out of ideas. I dont like this but i hope its passable.

Akira was excited to know all the friends he made along the way. But he didn't expect to know some of them in a shopping spree. He remembered everyone separating as groups cause they said they needed to know people who weren't compatible. So he got stuck with Shiki, Rarity, Yusuke, and Karamatsu. Even though he knew Yusuke, he needed to make a first impression to these new people. He knew about karamatsu and his dramatic antics but he thought there must be something more.

When they arrived at the clothing store, Yusuke was fascinated.

"My, this clothing... it has a lot of aesthetics!"

"Well darling, of course! Even though we are in different universes, I can see what clothes are so elegant for us people." said Rarity. She then proceeded to enter the store. Everyone did the same.

When they entered, they were astonished that the world of Miku had these kind of outfits. There were a lot of jackets, shoes, skirts, jeans and even clothes that looked fusions of each other.

"Oh.. my... Kagura!!" screamed Shiki. "These are gonna be so good for my blog!"

Everyone but Akira scrambled and went to a different direction. Akira just stood there and thought Miku's world was something. He went to Karamatsu to know him better.

"Hey there."

"Hello my karamatsu boy!"

Again with the karamatsu boy. Akira had to know why the hell is he always calling that to friends and strangers.

"So... why are you aways calling people karamatsu boys and girs?"

Karamatsu chuckled.

"You see, I don't always called everyone like that..."

"Well, that's good-"

"I also called my brothers burazas and my parents mommy and daddy!"

Of course.

Akira sighed and thought of another way to know him better.

"Have you been like that always?"

This time, karamatsu was silent. Akira saw him and he had a bittersweet smile.

" Well... not always... I wasn't always the most popuar. People called me painful and annoying." He went silent for a minute. Then he regain his compusure. "But that doesn't matter. I'm a new person and with my new friends, I will shine even brighter."

Akira looked at him and gave him a small smile. But inside he knew that Karamatsu was hurt. Something happened in his young days. And he kinda relates. The whole "the criminal student is dangerous" still lingers in his mind. What would of happened if he didn't met Ryuji... if he just ended up alone... He shook his head and leave the area to find someone to talk to next.

He went to Shiki, who was taking some selfies with her tongue out.

"Hello Shiki."

"Hello Akirachi! How are you?"

He notices her valey accent. She looked different from Yumi. Should he ask about her?

Just then a notification on his phone arrived.

**Shiki** : Is this face for T.V?

He chuckled. This girl really was something.

**Akira** : Go with it.

Shiki jumped. "Thank you! I'm sure this will give me so much likes!"

"You really act like a rich girl."

Shiki was silent for a moment. "Well I was... but I rather not talk about that."

Akira was surprised by Shiki's answer. Both her and Karamatsu must have a lot of bottled up feelings. He didn't wanna impose, but curiosity was killing him. But then again, he will wait until they're comfortable to talk about their personal problems.

Just then, Rarity came and held a really elegant outfit. It had a black coat, red tie, black elegant pants and was accompanied by dark shoes with a golden wristwatch. "Well darling, I saw this and i just thought about you. This might also impressed your boyfriend."

"Ooooh! Romantic!" said Shiki.

"The perfect outfit for the perfect gentleman!" said Karamatsu

"That has the strongest scent of how the leader of the phantom thieves should wear!" said Yusuke.

Wow. A lot of compliments could make Akira red (especially mentioning Ryuji). He grabbed the outfit and went to the changers. Several minutes later, he went out and showed their friends his new outfit.

"Magnifique."

"Super cute!"

"This is the best outfit for a Karamatsu boy!"

"Perfect"

Damn, they do know how to compliment. Akira blushed and went near his friends. "You guys, thank you for coming with me." He hugged them and they all laughed.

Just then, the group chat received a message.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : HEY GUYS! THE CONCERT IS IN 1 HOUR! HURRY! I WANNA SHOW YOU WHERE WE WILL PERFORM!

**Clarissa** : This should be interesting.

"Oooh! Let's go guys!" cheered Shiki.

They paid their respective outfits and went out to the store. Akira was grateful to meet these people. Sure, it will be a while before they can trust them 100% but the wait will be worth it.

They are now a big family.


	18. Is this how friendship develops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow getting abscent does affect your writing huh? I just hope this fic is getting the treatment it deserves.

Mob was hoping that these bonding time would be about talking how each of them was special and hace different skills. Maybe even do small talk about anything. But instead, he watches how many of his new friends are debating about his master's butt.

"I'm telling you! There is nothing there!" yells Howard.

"Wrong! There is something round there! You're just blind!" yells Meiko.

The two were screaming at each other while pointing to Reigen, who was eating his burger uncomfortably. Clarissa was unamused by the scene she was witnessing while drinking her smothie and Pinkie was laughing at the shenanigan that was happening. Mob was amused that some people reacted differently. But that was okay. Everyone was different and that was fine. He stood up and went to Reigen's place.

"Master, would you like to go somewhere else?"

"YES!" he shouted while standing up and getting out of the restaurant.

"Wow... his ass didn't jiggle." said Howard.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Meiko.

He went outside and Reigen was waiting for him, along with Jyushimatsu and Futaba. Mob thought these two were kinda quirky. But then again, all of his friends were quirky like Tome. He walked alongside with the three of them and watched the sun. It was very bright.

"So... is Reigen really thicc? Cause I don't think so." said Futaba with a straight face.

Reigen finched and started to mumble something.

"It's okay if Reigen is thicc or not! As long as he is himself, we will love him!" said Jyushimatsu.

"Finally someone who said something different!" said Reigen with relief.

"But he is thicc in my opinion!" shouted Jyushi. Reigen sat on the floor and started sobbing. Looks like this is gonna break him. At least Mob was there to comfort him.

"Do you wanna go back to the concert?" asked Mob.

Reigen just nodded and they all went back to the stadium. Before arriving, Mob received a text from Teru.

**Teru** : Can't wait to sing along with you!

Mob blushed and smiled. He really was lucky to have someone who reminded him that he was loved. Don't get him wrong, all the people who he met always were very supportive to him, from getting a physical good body to manteining his emotions. And it was all thanks to them that Mob is what is it today. He really should say it when everyone get together on the show. But for now, it was just enjoiying some time with his new friends.


	19. Are we like kpop or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i will be going to vacation wth my family tomorrow and there's no internet. Also prepare for one of the ideas i had in my head before writing this fic. Get ready for the cringiest reading you've ever seen.

When everyone arrived to backstage, Miku was excited. All of her new friends will see how much her musical partners and her do greatly on stage. She didn't mind if she impressed them or not. Singing was something she really liked. Since she had memory, she always made lyrics whenever she felt inspired. It was more fun to do it with her companions. It always involved laughing, junk food and calling names to Len. The first time she had her first concert, it was pretty amusing. A lot of people cheered for her and she felt nervous but with so much determination. She's been doing this for 11 years and she was ready to show everyone how much practice she made.

"This is so exciting!" said Sunset. She was holding hands with Twilight. She peeked at the stadium and her eyes widen. "There are more people here than when we perform."

"Darling, you must be nervous." said Rarity.

"Oh not so much. I've been getting used to it. It's almost like a daily routine." she said with a smile.

Minori was jumping with excitement while Karamatsu brushed his hair with his comb. Choromatsu went with miku and hold her hand.

"You're gonna kill it." he said with a small smile while blushing.

Miku giggled and kissed choromatsu's cheek. "Thank you!"

"Alright everyone, 2 minutes left." announced Luka. The vocaloid group prepared and went to their places. Akira, Jonas and Randy showed thumbs up. Yumi, Mob, Twilight, and Choromatsu nodded. Miku returned the nod and went to her place.

When the courtain rised, thousands of screams started sounding and the group waved.

"Hello everyone!" shouted Miku. The fans screamed and shaked their light sticks. "We hope you're having a great evening! Now, let's get started!"

* * *

 

The music was playing and the group started to sing and dance. Everyone on backstage was nodding their heads to the music. Jyushimatsu and Futaba where dancing like fools and Fluttershy was humming the song once she started to memorize the chorus.

Yumi was happy to see that her friends and girlfriend were having fun with everyone. She is always focused on training, but fortunately she learned to sometimes take break. She knew mental health is also vital to banish evil.

After 5 songs, Miku held a michrophone and said in a realy happy tone: "Do you wanna meet my new friends?"

The crowd cheered while she and the others looked with question at each other.

"Here we have: Akira, Jonas, Twilight, Mob, Randy, Yumi and my new boyfriend, Choromatsu!"

"What?" exclaimed Randy.

"Uh..." said Jonas.

"Um..." said Twilight.

Randy was laughing uneasy and Choromatsu was sweating bullets.

"Oh..." said Yumi with surprise.

"Should we go?" questioned Mob.

Teru approached him and kiss his cheek. "Go on Mob. I think they will love you. But not much as I do." he winked.

Mob blushed and started going to the stage. Everyone followed him.

* * *

First of all, this was fucking meta. At least for Jonas. He never went to a stage before. The only time he did was when he was in that elementary school play where he was a bee ofr some kind of spring festival. But other than that, he wasn't really that good on stage. But there was something comforting not going alone. He went with those friends who only met by saying stupid meme code and judging some of them from the other side of the screen.

When the seven of them get on stage, the crowd cheered. Why are they cheering? They're just strangers. Or maybe it's because they were friends with Miku? He didn't know and just wanted to get this done.

"Ok everyone. Introduce yourselves!" said Miku with a huge smile.

She passed the mic to Akira.

"Um... I'm Akira and nice to meet you all."

Soon everyone was passing the mic.

"I'm Randy and sorry girls, I'm taken."

"Hello. I'm Twilight and I like my friends."

"Uh... I'm Shigeo but you guys can call me Mob. I... like milk."

"Good evening. My name is Yumi. I hope you are all on justice side."

"M-my... name is... C-chomatsu. Um..."

He passed the mic to Jonas and the crowd laughed. Jonas sighed.

"Hi my name is Jonas."

Somehow the crowd screamed at that introduction. He didn't believe that shit. He was just a normal guy. Nothing too special.

Miku grabbed the mic and stood at the center of the stage. "How about my new 7 friends and I sing?"

The crowd cheered and Jonas and the others flinched at miku's question. What the fuck?! He didn't even practiced singing with the choir of his old school. Randy on the other side, was very excited.

"Oh yeah! My time to shine."

"Well... i know how to dance, maybe singing will make it too?" questioned Akira.

"I... guess I can sing something." said Yumi.

Choromatsu was dying while trying to find comfort on Twilight's hand, who was sctarching her head with bashfulness.

"I... could try it..." said mob with a small smile.

Jonas wasn't sure. What if he made a wrong step? Or maybe he sounds horrible singing? Or maybe he falls off the stage? Or-

"It's okay Jonas. We will have the best time even if some of us aren't good." said Miku with a confident smile. This girl somehow calm him down. She was right. Fuck if people think he danced or sing wrong. He was with actual friends who have his back. (Don't tell that to Alex.)

The vocaloid group dispersed to some instruments and the 8 friends where in the middle of the stage. Everyone looked to backstage. All of their friends where giving them encouragement.

"You can do it!" said Ren

"Kick ass you beautiful boy!" screamed Ryuji.

"GO GO GO!!" screamed Jyushimatsu.

"You're all 20% cooler!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Show them who's boss Cunningham!" shouted Howard.

"You can do it Nii-san!" said Ritsu.

This was... good. He felt good. He can do it.

* * *

When the song started, everyone knew what song it was. But Akira had this question: Did anyone know this one? When the first line came up, it answer his question.

_You know who it is_  
_Coming 'round again_  
_You want a dose of this_  
_Right now_  
_It’s K/DA uh!_

He was so surprised by what was witnessing him. Even Randy was the first one to sing the next part.

_I'm a goddess with a blade_  
_Solichyeobwa nae ileum_  
_Ij-ji moshage_  
_Loud, loud, loud, loud_

Randy knew korean? Did anyone in here knew korean?

_I could take it to the top_  
_Jeoldae meomchuji moshae_  
_Naega keutnaejuneun_  
_Bad gal, gal, gal_

Well Miku did because she needed to. And then Choromatsu was up.

_And when I start to talk like that (like that)_  
_Oh you won’t know how to react_

Oh shit! Did choromatsu have _that_ voice?! Well Akira knew he could do something like him.

_I’m a picture perfect face_  
_With that wild in my veins_  
_You can hear it in my_  
_Growl, growl, growl, growl_

And then Yumi and Twilight steal the spotlight.

So keep your eyes on me now  
Mueos-eul bodeun joh-ahal geoya  
Dah-eul su eobsneun Level  
Nawa daegyeol wonhan neol hwagsinhae

Then Mob, who was quiet this whole time, gave something no one expected.

_We got it all in our hands now_  
_So can you handle what we’re all about_  
_We’re so tough_  
_Not scared to show you up_  
_Can you feel the rush now?_

Akira was surprised, so did the others. But that didnt's stop their singing. It was time for the dance.

_Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down down down_  
_They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown_  
_You could go another round round round round round round round_  
_Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down_  
_We go hard_  
_Till we get it get it_  
_We go hard_  
_We so in it in it_  
_We pop stars_  
_Only winning winning now_  
_Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down_

Mob was having difficult going with the rhythm but fortunately, everyone was having fun. All there was was smiles and hope that this event brought to everyone.

* * *

When the event finished, all of them went backstage and everyone received hugs, kisses and compliments.

"Guys how did you know that song?!" asked Shiki with excitement."Shiki you know you showed me that video." said Yumi. "Oh yeah haha. But what about the others?"

"Before Teru and I dated, he showed me the video and then danced." said Mob. "You know I was trying to flirt right?" said Teru. Mob just blushed.

"I always watch kpop videos." said Randy. "You ARE a Kpop idol." said theresa with a giggle. "Ugh, really?" said Howard.

"We always do that on all of our concerts." said Miku.

"It was trending and i decided to watch it. After that, I practiced that dance and shared it with everyone." said Akira. "Yeah, and damn Akira those hips." said Ann while nudging to Ryuji, who was blushing.

"I'm a geek. What did you expect?" said Choromatsu with a shrug.

"Fucking Ren bet me $10 to do that dance." said Jonas. "Worth it though."

"We actually were practicing for our next rehearsal." said Twilight. "And you did it so good. You're ready than ever." complimented Applejack.

Suddenly everyone's phone chirped.

**Ficho** : Ok guys, im glad ya'll bonded. But now it's time to go. You can only stay on a different world for a day.

**Splatoon** : Boo! You're boring.

**dumbass in love:** It's called logic Futaba.

**Haru** : I undestand her tho. we should go now. it was nice meeting you in person.

"Guys, we're standing near each other. We don't need to text now." said Makoto.

**Meiko** : lol

Everyone laughed. This was a day none of them would forget. And who knows? A lot can happen in the next following days.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I dont like league of legends.  
> Also me: 'listens to Pop/stars'


	20. The element of forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of says about my opinion on a certain character. Also sunset shimmer has her time to shine.

_Who are you?_

_..._

_Wait... it says here that..._

_..._

_How? You should be death!_

_..._

_You wanna go there? According to this, you didn't leave on a good note._

_..._

_Semi? Are you sure?_

_..._

_You know they're gonna bombard you with questions right?_

_..._

_One of them has your back? Without even knowing you?_

_..._

_Ok... but don't count on your luck so much._

* * *

**Alex** : What if we kissed at edwards island?

**Clarissa** : Shut up.

**Luka** : What if we kissed at mc donalds?

**Todomatsu** : Only if you invite me.

**dumb bitch** : What if we kissed at the sorcerer's prison?

**Theresa** : Kinky.

**Splatoon** : What if we kiss at mementos?

**Makoto** : Futaba!

**Ritsu** : What if we shut up at this chat?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : aww you're no fun Ritsu kun!

**Teru** : Don't worry he is like that.

**Titty** : Anyways, why don't we share how was our day?

**Rin** : I bought a vanilla ice cream and i swear when i licked it the first time, it had len's face.

**Elvis** : Such a good portrait of your brother!

**Rin** : Nah it looked ugly like him.

**Len** : Haha fuck you!

**Jyushimatsu** : I WANT ICE CREAM!!

**dumbass in love** : Sure jyushi! Let me see if I have some money.

**Sure Jan** : Um... i spend it all of your money on pachinko.

**dumbass in love** : Hey miku, would you visit your loved one at prison?

**The sun** : lol

_**Ficho added Akechi** _

**Sun & stars**: Huh?

**Minori** : New friend! New friend!

**Pinkie pie** : Hi friend!

**Akechi** : Hello. Is this the chat?

**Ficho:** Yes. It is.

**Howard** : sup.

**The sun** : WHAT THE FUCK!?

**Ann** : ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?!

**Splatoon** : HOW?!?!?!?!

**Haru** : THIS CANT BE!!!

**Makoto** : No...

**Yusuke** : Is this...

**regret** : you know him?

**Harry Potter** : Oh! I guess they're really happy to see this person.

**The sun** : THIS GUY SHOULD BE DEATH!!!

**Nona** : huh??

**Meiko** : What are you talking about?

**Murakomo** : Is he a bad person?

**Makoto** : No.. i mean...

**Splatoon** : but... we saw him...

**The Sun** : SHIT AKIRA IS HAVING A PANICK ATTACK!!

**dumb bitch** : what?

**Ann** : Phantom thieves! Assemble to Leblanc now!!!!

_**7 people went offline** _

**Titty** : Um...

**Ichimatsu** : That was... something.

**Akechi** : My apologies. I should have known they would react like that.

**Rainbow Dash** : who are you? and how did you guessed their reactions towards you?

**Akechi** : You see... I... left on horrible circumstances with the Phantom Thieves.

**Dummy thicc** : Was it... that bad?

**Akechi** : Do you want to hear the story? I gotta warn you: it's not happy.

**Michael** : Go on.

**Akechi** : My mother was with a pathetic man. He despised me. And then a few years later, my mother died. I was alone. I was always changing foster homes. And then I became a famous detective all over Tokyo. I wanted to get revenge on my dad for all those years. Then... I got that power. A power where i can cause mental breakdowns. My father knew and i accepted to be his servant. I killed a lot of people for him. And somehow... it made me felt alive. Because I was accomplishing my goal on getting revenge. Then... the Phantom thieves came. I was tasked to take them down. I suspected of Akira and his friends. And I was right. I joined them a few months later, making the lie of being in the metaverse after them. And when the time come... I went to the underground interrogation room and... shot Akira. I was happy that my plan was going well... but I felt some kind of regret. I was... feeling that I betrayed the only people who gave me an opportunity to be part of something. And then I discovered Akira was alive. My father ordered me to destroy their group. They all defeated me. And they still wanted me to join them to stop my father. However, a cognitive version of me, created by my father, came and threatened to kill all of us. So I decided to buy some time for them and sacrifice myself. And that's how I left on a weary note with them.

**Alex** : ...

**Applejack** : wow...

**Ichimatsu** : That was... so much to process.

**Sunset** : How did you survived?

**Akechi** : I don't know. I just woke up in a different place. I went M!A for a log time and I decided to make amends with the Phantom Thieves.

**Kaito** : im not sure if they're willing to forgive you.

**Akechi** : I did kill one of their father.

**Teru** : Yikes.

**Yozakura** : And you found Ficho and asked him to be added.

**Ficho:** That's right. I was skeptical at first, but i decided to give him a chance to atone.

**Sunset** : I think you need someone who need to have your back. And that someone would be me.

**Akechi** : But why would you help me?

**Sunset** : Because I can see that you really want to apologize to them. And i believe in forgiveness.

**Akechi** : ...thank you.

**Ann** : um... we're back.

**Yusuke** : So sorry for what happened a few minutes ago.

**Sure Jan** : It's okay.

**Sunset** : Akechi want to say something.

**Akechi** : Oh um...

**Makoto** : Yes?

**Akechi** : I want to say im sorry for everting I did. I acknowledge my actions and I'm really sorry. You don't have to forgive me or accept my apology, but please know that I want to leave all of this behind.

**Sun & stars**: What do you think guys?

**The Sun** : I mean... we still mad at you but... we know you didnt mean to.

**Ann** : We were going to let you join us and then you sacrificed yourself.

**Haru** : I still cant forgive you for my father... but I see your point.

**Yusuke** : We can still make amends Akechi.

**Akechi** : Akira?

**Teacher's pet** : ...

**Teacher's pet** : Welcome to the chat Akechi :)

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : YAY FRIENDS!

**Splatoon** : Akira, make the honors!

_**Teacher's pet changed Akechi's name to pancakes.** _

**pancakes** : Figures.

**Minori** : Pancakes!!!

**Shiki:** Oh my god she just got her pan.

**dumb bitch:** wait she has a pan???


	21. #thisisnotmysonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal opinion: The sonic design doesn't look bad... but they could have done it better if you ask me.

**Splatoon** : That sonic trailer left me more traumatized than my mom killing herself.

**Meiko** : He looked through your soul.

**Michael** : Thanks now im gonna have nightmares.

**Applejack** : and we thought that we having furry features when we transform would be bad.

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : MY COUSIN DOESNT DESERVE THIS!!!

**Teru** : Wait you're relatives?

**NO FUCKS GIVEN** : no but he has similar colors from me so i call him my cousin.

_**Teacher's pet changed NO FUCKS GIVEN's name to Sonic** _

**Sonic** : Thanks!

**Shiki** : #thatisnotmysonic

**Ann** : no bullying in this chat

**Pancakes** : Let's be honest ann, that thing is satan's son.

**Dummy thicc** : Mob get rid of him!

**Harry Potter** : I dont know... he looks kinda cute.

**Teru** : you're right shige chan

**Todomatsu** : You're only agreeing with him because he's your boyfriend.

**Teru** : Ya'll hear smnthg?

**Ichimatsu** : ...my furry idol was devasted.

**Sure Jan** : BREAKING NEWS! ICHIMACHAN IS A FURRY AND HATES THE NEW SONIC.

**Len** : lol

**Titty** : I think we have a lot of people who are in different sides.

**Minori** : I think sonic looks cute!

_**Minori is in jail for 2 hours** _

**Murakomo** : WHAT DID YOU DO???

**Teacher's pet** : She said a sin.

**Nona** : oh my god

**Jyushimatsu** : LETS KILL THE NEW SONIC!!!

**regret** : ok let's not go with desperate messures.

**Alex** : Jonas i love you but jyushi is right.

**The Sun** : Time for the witch hunt!

**Sure Jan** : YEAH!!!

_**Several people went offline** _

**dumbass in love** : i hate this group.

**dumb bitch** : I like the new sonic.

**Howard** : friendship ended cunningham.

**Meiko** : This is why videogames shouldnt have movies!!!


	22. Callout post to this entire chat!!!

**Howard** : Alright that's it callout post!

**Todomatsu** : OWO

**Clarissa** : Oh yes dragging!

**Howard** : RANDY CUNNINGHAM IS A BITCH ASS WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT THE WORLD!

**Nona** : what?

**Ann** : Boo! I want a real callout post!

**Howard** : Its true! He saves the world and abandons me on my own.

**dumb bitch** : Howard im not the ninja anymore...

**Theresa** : CALLOUT POST! I LOVE RANDY!

**dumb bitch** : aww babe!

**Splatoon** : You guys are idiots! Those are cheap ass callout posts!

**Sonic** : I want to say a collout post! Len eats bananas whenever he is alone crying!

**Len:** WHAT???

**Rin** : That's so true!

**dumbass in love** : Damn you guys really pick on len

**Jyushimatsu** : MORE CALLOUT POSTS!!!

**regret** : No please...

**Shiki** : Callout post! Yumi is a boring ass bitch!

**Titty** : Shiki! You're not being serious right?

**Shiki** : Of course not! You have your own way for fun and that's valid.

**The Sun** : Callout post! Morgana can suck a dick because he is a pain in the ass.

**Teacher's pet** : Morgana wants to turn on your location.

**Rainbow dash** : That cat surely reads everything.

**Luka** : I think these suposed "callout posts" are more like petty venting.

**dumbass** in love: In that case, CALLOUT POST! Osomatsu is annoying.

**Sure Jan:** But you love me!

**Kaito** : ew incest

_**Kaito is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Elvis** : Sorry buraza but you deserved that!

_**Elvis is in jail for 1 hour** _

**Teru** : lol

**Nona** : they got what they deserved.

**Ritsu** : Callout post! Reigen is a nasty man AND HE IS NOT THICC!!!!

**Dummy Thicc** : I'm just gonna have to get used to that huh?

**Harry Potter** : It'd be like that sometimes.

**Alex** : Mob did you just meme?

**Haru:** Wow mob can you teach me?

**Harry Potter:** It was all Teru.

**Teru** : omg im blusing.

**Ritsu** : Callout post teru is a hoe

**Makoto** : Guys could you stop? Those are not even good callout post!

**Minori** : callout post! i like pancakes!

**Meiko** : callout post! i like alcohol

**Sun & stars**: This is what i call a clusterfuck

**Sunset** : This whole chat is a clusterfuck.


	23. YOU FORGOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mexico has a lot of enviromental problems and here i am, writhing this thing.

**Dummy thicc** : Hey can we have my boyfriend?

**Nona** : Huh?

**Dummy Thicc** : YOU FORGOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!

**Ficho** : Jeez im doing it now binch

**Ren** : hehe binch

_**Ficho added Serizawa to the chat** _

**Serizawa** : Hello?

**Dummy Thicc:** Hey cutie!

**Serizawa** : huh? who is this?

**Harry Potter** : It's us serizawa.

**Serizawa** : HARRY POTTER!!!???

**dumb bitch** : pfffttt that reminded me of that black woman meme.

**Luka** : What's her name?

**dumb bitch** : idk

**Pinkie Pie** : dumb bitch at it again

**Serizawa** : WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE!?!?!

**Ritsu** : Calm down seri.

**Serizawa** : Oh Ritsu thank god! What is this???

**Ritsu** : A group chat. Or that's what i think it is.

**Teru** : Dummy thicc is Reigen san and Harry Potter is Mob.

**Serizawa** : OHMYGODREIGENIMSOSORRY!!!

**Dummy Thicc** : It's okay babe.

**Serizawa** : But...why are called dummy thicc?

**Sure Jan** : Because he tries to be sneaky but the clap of his ass cheeks keeps alerting the guards.

**The Sun** : GSHAHGSHA OH MY GOD!

**regret** : Jesus christ.

**Serizawa** : Well... he does have a nice butt...

**Howard** : BUM BITCHES IM RIGHT!!!

**Meiko** : Whatever.

**Teacher's pet** : Anyways, welcome to the chat seri.

**Dummy Thicc** : Name my boyfriend bear.

**Sonic** : why?

**Shiki** : Oh its because he is a bear!

**Fluttershy** : Is Reiegen an animal lover?

**Apple Jack** : Fluttershy... thats not why.

**Sunset** : Just trust us on not knowing.

_**Teacher's pet changed Serizawa's name to Bear** _

**Bear** : OH jeez!

**dumbass in love** : sigh

**Sure Jan** : NAME CHOROMATSU TWINK!

**dumbass in love** : WHAT?!

_**Teacher's pet changed dumbass in love's name to Twink** _

**Twink** : That's it! Y'all dead to me!

**Kaito** : Im a twunk!

_**Teacher's pet changed Kaito's name to Twunk** _

**Sun & stars**: Anymore fetishes name?

_**Titty changed Michael's name to Hunk** _

**Clarissa** : I mean she's not wrong.

**Titty** : I actually searched "Sexual fetishes" on Google.

**Jyushimatsu** : lol

_**Titty changed Shiki's name to Thot** _

**Thot** : What was that?!

**Titty** : It said here a name for women.

**Alex** : oh my god


	24. The chat said gay rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the sims 4 and i made the dreamhouse of my main 8 and its fun.

**Teru** : Gay rights!

**Sonic** : Ye! gay rights!!!!

**Nona** : Whats this now?

**dumb bitch** : its kinda like saying that we support lgbtq

**Pinkie Pie** : Gay rights!!!

**Rin** : Starights dont interact. That's you Len

**Len** : You know im ace right?

**Elvis** : Gay rights!

**Sure Jan** : Choro cant celebrate cause he is dating Miku. So does Randy and Theresa.

**Twink** : IM BISEXUAL YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!

**dumb bitch** : Seconded

**Theresa** : Pan!

**Ritsu** : Where is that pan to hit Reigen?

**Thot** : jhsagdhashhja

**Dummy Thicc** : Anyway, serizawa and i say gay rights!

**Bear** : Uh... gay rights...?

**Meiko** : With more energy!

**Bear** : GAY RIGHTS!!!

**Jysuhimatsu** : GAY RIGHTS!!!!

**Clarissa** : Gay rights cause i may be dating Michael but my lesbian powers are increasing.

**Hunk** : Same but im with the gay powers.

**Harry Potter** : So bi?

**Clarissa** : Yep.

**Harry Potter** : gay rights because i see that these theme makes everyone comfortable.

**Ann** : never change mob.

**The sun** : Gay rights!!!

**Teacher's Pet** : Gay rights!

**Makoto** : Gay rights!

**Twunk** : Why Makoto?

**Ann** : She's dating Haru!

**Haru** : Gay rights!

**Splatoon** : GAY RIGHTS BABEY!!!!

**Apple Jack** : Nobody here is straight right?

**Rainbow Dash** : Nope.

**Ren** : Good! I dont want no straights complaining.

**Pancakes** : Would you believe i was straight before meeting Akira for the first time?

**The Sun** : YOU WHAT!?!?!

_**Titty changed Teacher's pet's name to Hoe** _

**Hoe** : That's okay cause its still gay rights!

**Luka** : Hey guys wanna go see some 2000's music videos to sing and laugh at the straights?

**Alex:** Sure!

**Todomatsu** : I pick Britney Spears!


	25. GAY PRIDE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im gonna finish these story next time i update. HOWEVER! this is just the first part...

**Todomatsu** : It's gay pride bitch!

**Splatoon** : Oh nice!

**Jyushimatsu** : GAY PRIDE!

**Titty** : Why gay pride?

**Ann** : You're a lesbian and you dont know what the fuck is gay pride???!!!

**Titty** : Is that bad?

**Thot** : no but you should know better.

**Hoe** : It's like a celebretation of people who are in the lgbt community.

**Twunk** : Actually! we have a concert invloving that!

**Sonic** : oh yeah! we're so excited!

**Len** : Just please try to not get crazy.

**Rin** : being gay means being crazy.

**Twink** : you know what brothers? since all of us are gay, lets go to a parade.

**Elvis** : Im sure the karamatsu boys will be delighted to see me!

**Ichimatsu** : Shut up shittymatsu!

**Sure Jan** : Sure why not?

**Totoko** : Dont forget me NEETS!

**Alex** : Totoko where have you been?

**Totoko** : being a hoe.

**Teru:** god what a mood

**dumb bitch** : did you know that they made the ninja a gay icon in norissville?

**Theresa** : Oh my god that was the best.

**Howard** : The thong was unnecessary on that statue.

**Pancakes** : ...thong?

**Howard** : You dont wanna know that...

**Pinkie pie** : We're gonna have so much fun! AND SWEET RAINBOW CUPCAKES!!!

**Rainbow Dash** : I have raibow hair so im automatically gay.

**Ren** : Good. me and jonas are gonna make out to defeat the homophobes.

**regret** : I do love making straights weak.

_**Hoe changed regret's name to straight killer** _

**straight killer** : that's better.

**Sun & stars**: Hey sunset let's go on a picnic ok?

**Sunset** : Sure Twilight!

**The Sun** : So are all of us gonna be on dates now?

**Yusuke** : I suppose so.

**Hunk** : Lets go lesbians!

**Dummy Thicc** : Lets go to my place seri.

**Bear** : Oh... okay...

**Len** : With that flat ass.

**Dummy Thicc** : ISWEARTOGD!!!!!

**Harry Potter** : Oh god


	26. One final mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so im gonna end this fic to start a new one. I dont know when i will make it since im gonna focus on doing other unrelatable fics to this one but i hope it will be soon.

_"You think they're ready?"_

_"The experiment has been a success. They have the hisghest morale and friendship if you ask me."_

_"You know that the world is gonna be on thin ice if there is an obstacle between them right?"_

_"Every area they'll reach will be an obstacle, but I know they are capable of defeating each of them."_

_"Then, are you ready to tell them?"_

_"Of course... They're also my friends."_

* * *

**Splatoon** : I WNAT THE NEW POKEMON!!!!

**The Sun** : God what a mood!

**Sonic** : I want that bunny!

**Luka** : It looks cute!

**Teru** : Haru and Wooloo are relatives and thats a fact!

**Haru** : Well we do have fluffy hair.

**dumb bitch** : have i told you I love this group?

**straight killer** : Okay that's actually a good fact. All of you guys really made me smile for the past 6 months.

**Elvis** : Not only do i have burazas, but also friends who i can trust.

**Sun & stars**: We should thank Ficho for this.

**Ficho** : Aww thank you!

**Titty** : Oh ficho! It's a pleasure that you're here.

**Minori** : Hello!

**Yusuke** : It looks like you want to say something important if I'm correct.

**Ficho:** That's right and...

**Pinkie pie** : Oh oh three points.

**Jyuhsimatsu** : ARE WE GONNA DISBAND???

**Ficho** : No Jyuhsi, you're not. But I have something to confess.

**Harry Potter** : What is it?

**Ficho** : Remember when I said this was an experiment to see if you could be friends?

**Hoe** : Yeah and it worked.

**Ficho** : Well... congratulations! You passed the experiment.

**Rin** : Are we getting one million dollars?!

**Dummy thicc** : I want that on a debit card.

**Ficho** : Um the thing is... after this... im gonna make you go on an adventure.

**Rainbow dash** : Awesome!

**Twink** : Wait what kind of adventure?

**Ficho** : Well... first be ready for a long lore.

**Makoto** : I'll bring the notebook.

**Twunk** : lmao

**Ficho** : I'm part of a big organiztion called "The guardians". Our mission is protect the balance between universes with the help of a magic orb. However... one of our members betrayed us. They said they got a vendetta on one of us. I dont know who they had a vendetta with, they were very vague about it, but they stole the orb and they filled it with hate and destruction. We tried to stop them but they beated us and now they're gonna destroy every universe there is. It's a slow progress and we're running out of time.

**Alex** : oh...

**Bear** : That sounds...bad...

**Ichimatsu** : I mean... want to die... but not like this.

**Clarissa** : What does this have to do with us?

**Ficho** : The guardians and I thought about the best way to win this battle. And i came with the idea to create a chat of different universes. Originally it was going to be 8 people, but now we have more, and we have a bigger advantage.

**Meiko** : Wait wait! Do we even know what we're going against?

**Nona** : You know that some of us aren't magical or know how to fight.

**Ficho** : And i prepared that. A future portal will appear soon and it will get you to a training hall. So that the one with no magic or fighting skills can practice and be prepared.

**Howard** : Oh sweet!

**Hoe** : This is a lot to process... but we're ready. As the former Phantom Thieves, we're ready to save the day!

**The Sun** : Hell yeah!

**Yusuke** : Sure

**Makoto** : We're gonna do it!

**Splatoon** : Oh yeah!

**Ann** : Count on me!

**Pancakes** : I suppose I can help you guys

**Haru** : Let's do this!

**Sun & stars**: All of us are ready.

**dumb bitch** : You guys coming?

**Howard** : Well i could stay at my home playing videogames... but you're my friend Cunningham. Let's do this.

**Theresa** : I'll do everything I can to protect the people I love.

**Titty** : For Justice, we will save the world!

**Sonic** : Sure! All of us are gonna go!

**straight killer** : I mean sure. We saved some lost souls one.

**Alex** : Now we're going higher.

**Ren** : The world!

**Sure Jan** : All the girls are gonna love a hero.

**Totoko** : No they wont. But count me in!

**Jyushimatsu** : US TOO US TOO!

**Harry Potter** : I mean... sure... if anyone wants to.

**Dummy Thicc** : We're gonna be fine Mob. We will have each others back.

**Bear** : Gay right!

**Ritsu** : Not the best moment but sure.

**Teru** : ANything for my little cutie.

**Twink** : Gay.

**Ficho** : Be prepared tomorrow. This is gonna be a challenge that will change the world...

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if i will be making this constantly please bear with me aaahhh!  
> Thanks for reading by the way.


End file.
